Pokémon
México |origen = Japón |año_emision = 1997-2002 1999-2004 (Lat. Am.) |temporadas = 5 |episodios = 274 270 (Lat. Am.) }} La serie original (ポケットモンスター Poketto Monsutā) de Pokémon dio comienzo a la serie en 1997 y finalizo en 2002. En Latinoamerica se estreno en 1999 y finalizo en 2004, siendo transmitida por el canal de cable Cartoon Network. Serie siguiente: Pokémon: Advanced Generation Temporadas Esta serie comprende las siguientes temporadas en Occidente: *Primera: ¡Atrapalos Ya! *Segunda: Liga Naranja *Tercera: Los viajes Johto *Cuarta: Los campeones de la Liga Johto *Quinta: La búsqueda del maestro Películas :Articulo principal: Anexo:Películas y especiales de Pokémon La serie Original incluye las siguientes películas: *Pokémon la película: Mewtwo contraataca *Pokémon la película 2: El poder de uno *Pokémon la película 3: El hechizo de los Unown *Pokémon por siempre: Celebi, la voz del bosque *Héroes Pokémon: Latios y Latias Doblaje Televix decidió traer la serie a Latinoamerica por el interés internacional que causó el episodio que produjo convulsiones epilépticas en varios niños japoneses (el episodio 38). Fue uno de los primeros animes que trajo Televix, razón por la cual se dobló del inglés y no directamente del japonés. Según Gabriel Ramos, los personajes principales se escogieron mediante un proceso de casting. Primera temporada: Atrápalos ya! No se sabe cuando se empezó el doblaje. La serie comenzó con el elenco compuesto por Gabriel Ramos, Xóchitl Ugarte, Gabriel Gama, Diana Pérez, José Antonio Macías y Gerardo Vásquez quien también fue el narrador y el director. Es posible que no se haya pensado que la serie duraría tanto, pues Gabriel Ramos a sus 13 años estaba próximo a cambiar a una voz más madura. A pesar de que las versiones de los juegos distribuidos eran en ese momento las de España, se adoptaron términos nuevos para los ataques, pero se dejaron los términos españoles de las ciudades. En los primeros episodios hubo poca estabilidad de voces para la Enfermera Joy y la Oficial Jenny, pero poco a poco se fueron estabilizando hasta ser Mildred Barrera y Mayra Arellano. La voz de Gabriel Ramos empieza a cambiar a finales de la temporada. La primera temporada se emitió en varios países como Mexico a partir de mayo de 1999 (8 meses después de EEUU y 25 meses después de Japón) hasta tener finalmente su estreno en países latinoamericanos, en Cartoon Network en septiembre de 1999 (1 año después de EEUU y 29 meses después de Japón) y terminó en el primer semestre de 2000. Temporada 2: Aventuras en las Islas Naranja La serie tuvo gran cantidad de publicidad y mercancía en los países a los que llegó, incluyendo un CD de música que contenía las voces originales de la serie. Para la segunda temporada se contrata a Alfredo Leal como la voz de Tracey, y el Equipo Rocket aumenta su número de adaptaciones de guión. La voz de Gabriel Ramos ya cambia completamente a como la conocemos hoy en día. Brock y Gary conservan sus voces al final de la temporada. El episodio "La bella y la playa" consigue emitirse en EEUU, pero no llega a Latinoamérica. Esta temporada se emitió entre 2000 y 2001, y la brecha entre emisión estadounidense y latinoamericana se empieza a acortar. Temporada 3: Los viajes Johto En la tercera temporada Gabriel Gama regresa con su personaje a su papel protagónico con normalidad. En la Región de Johto, algunas ciudades tienen su nombre de España, otras su nombre en inglés y otras su propia traducción, lo cual continuaría hasta la quinta temporada. El Equipo Rocket empieza la tendencia de decir en su lema a alguna ciudad o lugar, y más adelante la tendencia de cantar el pedazo de una canción. Butch y Cassidy conservan sus voces. Esta temporada se emite en 2001. Temporada 4: Campeones de la liga Johto La cuarta temporada atrae menos atención de la población. El opening empieza a ser doblado por Nicolás Silva y Ricardo Silva, lo cual se mantendría hasta la sexta temporada. Susy (de la primera temporada) regresó con una nueva voz igual que en Estados Unidos, aunque Todd y Duplica, personajes de la primera temporada que también vuelven, sí la conservaron. Elena Ramírez empieza a ser el reemplazo ocasional de Diana Pérez. Esta sería la última temporada en la que Tracey es doblado por Alfredo Leal. Esta temporada fue emitida entre enero de 2002 (5 meses después de EEUU y 18 meses después de Japón) y agosto de 2002 (1 mes antes que EEUU y 1 año después de Japón). Temporada 5: La Busqueda del maestro La quinta temporada tuvo algunos cambios de voces de personajes secundarios, como Charles Goodshow, Morty, Janine, el Profesor Elm y Daisy, aunque Ritchie (quien no aparecía desde la primera temporada), Casey, Butch y Cassidy las conservaron. Esta sería la última temporada en la que Gerardo del Valle doblaría a Gary, y Tracey pasaría a ser doblado por Javier Olguín. A finales de la temporada se empiezan a llamar a las ciudades de Kanto (exceptuando Pueblo Paleta) por su nombre en inglés. La temporada empezó a emitirse en enero de 2003 (4 meses después de EEUU y 17 meses después de Japón), mes en donde se emitió casi la mitad de episodios correspondientes, el resto de episodios fueron emitidos en abril y julio, y los últimos capítulos fueron postergados hasta enero de 2004 (3 meses después de EEUU y 14 meses después de Japón). Peliculas y especiales La primera película se estrena en cines en diciembre de 1999 (1 mes después de EEUU y 17 meses después de Japón), en la cual la Enfermera Joy es doblada por Vanessa Garcel y además se produce una confusión entre el personaje Corey y Gary, por lo que Gerardo del Valle le presta su voz a este personaje. La banda sonora de esta película se distribuyó en Latinoamérica por Warner Music y se dobló la canción "Tema de Pokémon". La película 2 se estrena también en cines en agosto de 2000 (1 mes después de EEUU y 13 meses después de Japón), en la cual Carola Vázquez dobla a la profesora Ivy reemplazando a Jacqueline Castañeda. La banda sonora de esta película se distribuyó en Latinoamérica por Warner Music y se doblaron las canciones "Mundo Pokémon", "La luz del amor" y "Mundo mágico", estas últimas contaron con sus intérpretes originales ya que eran originalmente de habla hispana. También en el CD se añadió la canción "Mundo Pokémon - Karaoke". La película 3 se estrena un año después que la anterior, con algo menos de atención del público. La banda sonora de esta temporada de dobla y se distribuye en 2001, y se dobla la canción "Pokémon Johto". La película 4 es distribuida por Disney, y Meowth y Brock cambian de actor, entre otros cambios como el corto acompañante ("Las escondidas de Pikachu") que no es doblado ni distribuido en cines. Por la voz de niño de Arturo Castañeda se puede deducir que fue doblada en 2003 o 2004. No se sabe la fecha exacta cuando se empezó a distribuir, pero se emitió en Jetix en 2007 y en Golden en 2013. La película 5 tuvo un tratamiento igual a la cuarta con los mismos cambios de reparto, su corto de Pikachu ("Campamento Pikachu") tampoco fue doblado. Debido a esto se puede deducir que se dobló poco tiempo después que la cuarta película. Tampoco se sabe la fecha exacta de cuando se empezó a distribuir, pero se emitió en Jetix en 2006 y en Golden en 2013. El especial "Noche de navidad/Juegos Kanga" es doblado hasta su inclusión en Crónicas Pokémon, se puede notar por el tono que usan los personajes. El especial "Mewtwo regresa" es doblado solamente para VHS y DVD. pero nunca se ha emitido en TV, y cuenta con la voz original de Mewtwo (Enrique Mederos). El especial "Juegos invernales/Los pequeños ayudantes de Stantler" no es doblado y se mantiene así hasta el momento. Reparto Reparto principal Reparto secundario Personajes menores Personajes episódicos |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Samurai |Yukiji |Irwin Daayán |4 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Seymour |Tetsuya Iwanaga |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |6 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |A.J. |Nobuyuki Hiyama |Benjamín Rivera |8 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Joe |Rikako Aikawa |Uraz Huerta |9 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Giselle |Yumi Touma |Ana Lucía Ramos |9 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Melanie |Mako Hyōdō |Vanessa Garcel |10 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Damian |Hikaru Midorikawa |Eduardo Garza |11, BW116(temp. 16) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Bill |Masaya Onosaka |Irwin Daayán |13 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Tnte. Surge |Fumihiko Tachiki |Israel Magaña |14 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Caballero |Daiki Nakamura |¿? |15 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Secuaces del Equipo Rocket |¿? |¿? |15 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Bulbasaur de Ash |Megumi Hayashibara |Eduardo Garza (voice-over) |17 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Charmander de Ash |Shinichiro Miki |Ana Lobo(voice-over) |17 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Squirtle de Ash |Rikako Aikawa |Carlos Hugo Hidalgo (voice-over) |17 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Ekans de Jessie |Kōichi Sakaguchi |Rebeca Gómez (voice-over) |17 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Koffing de James |Unshō Ishizuka |Gerardo Vásquez (voice-over) |17 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Brutella | rowspan="2" |Chika Sakamoto | rowspan="2" |Dulcina Carballo | rowspan="2" |19 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Nastina |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Fantasma del Pico de la Doncella |Michiko Neya |Jacqueline Castañeda |20 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Gastly |Takkō Ishimori |Gustavo Carrillo |20 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Anciana |¿? |Rosanelda Aguirre |20 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sacerdote |¿? |Álvaro Tarcicio |20 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sabrina |Kae Araki |Dulce Guerrero |22, 24 |- | style="padding: 0;" rowspan="2" |75px | rowspan="2" |Psíquicos |¿? |José Arenas | rowspan="2" |22 |- |¿? |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Muñeca de Sabrina |¿? |Mayra Arellano |22, 24 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Padre de Sabrina |Yōsuke Akimoto |Carlos del Campo |22, 24 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Madre de Sabrina |¿? |Lourdes Morán |24 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Erika |Kyoko Hikami |Mariana Ortiz |26 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mamá de Arnold |Rikako Aikawa |¿? |27 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Miembro del Club Amantes del Pokémon |¿? |Raúl de la Fuente |27 |- | style="padding: 0;" rowspan="2" |75px | rowspan="2" |Suzy | rowspan="2" |Rei Sakuma |Liliana Barba |28 |- |María Fernanda Morales |169 (temp. 4) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Travesti |¿? |Moisés Iván Mora |28 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Anthony |Fumihiko Tachiki |Víctor Delgado |29 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Rebecca |Junko Asami |Mayra Arellano |29 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Narrador del Grand Prix 1 |¿? |Herman López |29 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Dick |Katsuyuki Konishi |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |30 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Philip |Kōsuke Okano |Irwin Daayán |30 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Director de construcción |Hisao Egawa |Carlos del Campo |31 |- | style="padding: 0;" rowspan="2" |75px | rowspan="2" |Aya | rowspan="2" |Emi Shinohara |Jacqueline Castañeda |32 |- |Mónica Estrada |176 (temp. 4) |- | style="padding: 0;" rowspan="2" |75px | rowspan="2" |Koga | rowspan="2" |Hōchū Ōtsuka |Gerardo Vásquez |32 |- |Enrique Cervantes |BW116 (temp. 16) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Lara Laramie |Yuri Shiratori |Elena Ramírez |33 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Darío |Hiro Yuuki |Eduardo Garza |33 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Tommy |Motoko Kumai |Humberto Ramírez |34 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Papá de Tommy |Takashi Taguchi |Álvaro Tarcicio |34 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mamá de Tommy |Sachiko Kobayashi |Jacqueline Castañeda |34 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Chopper |Katsuyuki Konishi |Eduardo Garza |36 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Tyra |Satoko Kitō |Jacqueline Castañeda |36 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Duplica |Orine Fukushima |Mayra Arellano |37 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mikey |Yumi Touma |Ana Lobo |40 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Rainer |Kentarō Itō |Carlos Hugo Hidalgo |40 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sparky |Katsuyuki Konishi |Benjamín Rivera |40 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Pyro |Kōsuke Okano |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |40 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Hippie |Hiroshi Ōtake |Álvaro Tarcicio |41 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Panadero |¿? |Gustavo Carrillo |41 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Alcalde |¿? |Alfredo Lara |41 |- | style="padding: 0;" rowspan="3" |75px | rowspan="3" |Niños de Ciudad Oscura |¿? |Ana María Grey | rowspan="3" |42 |- |¿? |¿? |- |¿? |¿? |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Dueño del restaurante |¿? |¿? |42 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Yas |Daiki Nakamura |Carlos Hugo Hidalgo |42 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Kaz |Kiyoyuki Yanada |Alfonso Mellado |42 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Recluta del Gimnasio Yas |¿? |Claudia Motta |42 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Melvin |Pal Hazuki |Armando Coria |43 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Ex-asistente de Melvin |¿? |Liliana Barba |43 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Cassandra |Konami Yoshida |Vanessa Garcel |44 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Abuela de Cassandra |Masami Tachino |Rosanelda Aguirre |44 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Ciudadano enojado |¿? |Moisés Iván Mora |45 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Ciudadana enojada |¿? |¿? |45 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Dr. Proctor |Rikiya Koyama |Carlos Íñigo |47 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |James (niño) |Shinichiro Miki |Eduardo Garza |48 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Padre de James |Kiyoyuki Yanada |Jorge Santos |48 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Madre de James |Mako Hyōdō |Diana Santos |48 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Hopkins |Mitsuru Ogata |Esteban Siller |48 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Keith |Tsutomu Kashiwakura |Benjamín Rivera |49 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Montañero |¿? |¿? |51 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Fiorello Cappucino |Issei Miyazaki |Víctor Ugarte |52 |- | style="padding: 0;" rowspan="4" |75px | rowspan="4" |Conductor del concurso Princesas Pokémon | rowspan="4" |¿? |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |52 |- |¿? |197 (temp. 4) |- |Carlos Íñigo |207 (temp. 4) |- |¿? |287 (temp. 6) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Señora de la tienda |¿? |Ángeles Bravo |52 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Reiko |Rumi Kasahara |Elena Ramírez |53 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Timmy |Satomi Kōrogi |Ana Lobo |53 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |rowspan="2"|Niños en la guardería |¿? |Uraz Huerta |rowspan="2"|53 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |¿? |Lupita Leal |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Todd Snap |Kappei Yamaguchi |Víctor Ugarte |55 - 57 187 - 189 (temp. 4) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Instructor del examen de la Liga Pokémon |Katsuyuki Konishi |¿? |56 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Blaine |Toshiya Ueda |Bardo Miranda |58 - 59 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Oswald |Takuma Suzuki |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |64 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Stella |Satsuki Yukino |Rossy Aguirre |64 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Lapras |¿? |Gisela Casillas |Una navidad con Jynx |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Santa Claus |Takkō Ishimori |Gerardo Vásquez |Una navidad con Jynx |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Profesor Westwood V |Naoki Tatsuta |César Árias |66 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="3" |Víctor |Kazuhiro Nakata |Gerardo Vásquez | rowspan="3" |67 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Megumi Hayashibara (niño) |Diana Pérez |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Shinichiro Miki (joven) |Benjamín Rivera |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Jan |¿? |Carlos Íñigo |67 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Potter |Issei Miyazaki |Irwin Daayán |68 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Florinda Showers |Akemi Okamura |Mónica Manjarrez |68 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Cleavon Shpielbunk |Kobuhei Hayashiya |Enrique Mederos |69 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Katrina |Akiko Hiramatsu |Claudia Motta |69 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Anciana |¿? |Rosanelda Aguirre |70 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Bruno |Toshiyuki Morikawa |Carlos Hugo Hidalgo |70 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Eve |Yuka Imai |Ariadna Rivas |72 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Profesor |¿? |Mario Sauret |72 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Otoshi |Masami Kikuchi |Enzo Fortuny |73 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Narrador de la Liga Añil |¿? |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |74 - 80 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Reportera de la Liga Añil |¿? |¿? |75 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Recepcionista de la Liga Añil |¿? |Mónica Villaseñor |75, 78, 79 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Réferi de la Liga Añil |¿? |¿? |75 - 80 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mandi |Hikaru Midorikawa |Benjamín Rivera |75 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mesera |¿? |¿? |76 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Pete Pebbleman |Kentarō Itō |Irwin Daayán |76 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Melissa |Shinichiro Miki |Belinda Martínez |77 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Jeanette Fisher |Noriko Hidaka |Ishtar Sáenz |77 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Assunta |Masami Toyoshima |Mildred Barrera |80 |- style="background: #ccf;" ! colspan="5" align="center" |Pokémon: Liga Naranja |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Profesora Felina Ivy |Keiko Han |Jacqueline Castañeda |83 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="3" |Asistentes de la Profesora Ivy |Ikue Ōtani |¿? | rowspan="3" |83 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mika Kanai |Rossy Aguirre |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Satomi Kōrogi |Mayra Arellano |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | style="padding: 0;" rowspan="3" |Entrenadores que maltratan a Lapras |Katsuyuki Konishi |¿? | rowspan="3" |84 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Shinichiro Miki |Daniel Abundis |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Kōichi Sakaguchi |Benjamín Rivera |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Cissy |Miki Nagasawa |Laura Torres |85 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Senta |Kumiko Watanabe |Norma Iturbe |85 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mateo |Atsushi Kisaichi |Eduardo Garza |87 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Marissa |Satomi Kōrogi |Rossy Aguirre |87 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Umberto |Shōzō Iizuka |Alfonso Mellado |89 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Reportera |Satomi Kōrogi |Carola Vázquez |89 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Kay |Yumi Kakazu |Belinda Martínez |90 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Roger |Kenichi Ogata |Salvador Delgado |90 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Anne |Rikako Aikawa |Rossy Aguirre |90 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Len |Kōichi Sakaguchi |Martín Soto |90 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Marina |Yukana Nogami |Isabel Romo |91 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Danny |Yasunori Matsumoto |Yamil Atala |93 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Ruby |Michiko Neya |Elsa Covián |94 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Capitán |Kōji Ishii |¿? |95 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mikeosu |Tsutomu Kashiwakura |Benjamín Rivera |96 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Shimajio |Yonehiko Kitagawa |César Arias |96 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Prima |Maria Kawamura |Gaby Willer |97 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Ralph |Rikako Aikawa |Eduardo Garza |98 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Emily |Satsuki Yukino |Isabel Martiñón |98 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Ethan |Kinryū Arimoto |Salvador Delgado |99 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Alcalde de Trovitopolis |Toshihiko Nakajima |Gerardo Vásquez | rowspan="2" |100 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Megumi Hayashibara (niño) |Diana Pérez |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mahri |Mika Kanai |Lupita Leal |101 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Rudy |Ryo Horikawa |Víctor Ugarte |101 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Tad |Mitsuaki Madono |Irwin Daayán |103 |- | style="padding: 0;" rowspan="2" |75px | rowspan="2" |Capitán Aidan | rowspan="2" |Kazuo Hayashi |Javier Rivero |106 |- |Benjamín Rivera |147 (temp. 3) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Gulzar |Kazue Ikura |Víctor Ugarte |107 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Luana |Mami Koyama |Elena Ramírez |108 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sheldon |Kōichi Sakaguchi |¿? |108 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Quincy T. Quackenpoker |Hiroshi Ōtake |Esteban Siller |109 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Recepcionista de la Liga Naranja |¿? |José Luis Orozco |111 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Drake |Kōji Yusa |Yamil Atala |111 - 113 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Narrador de la Liga Naranja |¿? |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |111 - 113 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Réferi de la Liga Naranja |¿? |¿? |111 - 113 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Capitán Crook |Hidetoshi Nakamura |Alfonso Mellado |113 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Scuz |Kentarō Itō |¿? |113 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Poncho |Masashi Ebara |José Arenas |113 |- style="background: #ccf;" ! colspan="6" align="center" |Pokémon: Los Viajes Johto |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Woodrow |Kazuya Nakai |Benjamín Rivera |118 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Rochelle |Yuri Amano |Liliana Barba |119 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Hagatha | rowspan="2" |Hisako Kyoda | rowspan="2" |Laura Torres | rowspan="2" |120 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Nagatha |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Bailey |Masami Suzuki |Carola Vázquez |121 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Madame Muchaplata |Kazuko Yanaga |Ángeles Bravo |123 174 (temp. 4) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Arielle |Kumiko Nishihara |Elena Ramírez |127 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sr. Douglas |¿? |Álvaro Tarcicio |127 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Zackie |Rikako Aikawa |Ana Lobo |129 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Lizzy |Mika Nakai |Liliana Barba |129 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Srta. Priscilla |Ryoka Yuzuki |Mayra Arellano |129 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sr. Earl Durvish |Katsuyuki Konishi |¿? |129 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Falkner |Akira Ishida |Eduardo Garza |130 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Réferi de Falkner |¿? |Gabriel Ortiz |130 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Wilhelmina |Sachiko Sugawara |Maggie Vera |131 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Liza |Sakiko Tamagawa |Karla Falcón |133 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sonrisa |Wakana Yamazaki |Ana Lobo |134 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Cyrus |Katsuyuki Konishi |Carlos Hugo Hidalgo |134 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Presentador |¿? |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |134 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="3" |Jueces |¿? |Víctor Delgado | rowspan="3" |134 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |¿? |Magda Giner |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |¿? |Irma Carmona |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mariah |Miki Takahashi |Liliana Barba |136 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Sr. Parker / Gligarman | rowspan="2" |Yuusaku Yara | rowspan="2" |Ernesto Lezama | rowspan="2" |137 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Latoya Parker / Gligirl | rowspan="2" |Yuki Masuda | rowspan="2" |Mariana Ortiz | rowspan="2" |137 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mary |Yuko Mita |Alondra Hidalgo |138 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Ellen (madre de Mary) |Yoko Soumi |Lourdes Morán |138 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Shingo |Susumu Chiba |Carlos Hugo Hidalgo |139 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Muramasa |Ryuzaburo Otomo |Gabriel Chávez |139 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Koji (el del Sandslash) |Akio Suyama |Irwin Daayán |140 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Maisy |Satsuki Yukino |Mariana Ortiz |141 - 142 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Kurt |Masashi Hirose |Jorge Roig |141 - 142 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Bugsy |Hiromi Ishikawa |María Fernanda Morales |143 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sylvester |Hiroyuki Yoshino |Víctor Ugarte |144 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Padre de Sylvester |Yu Shimaka |Alfonso Mellado |144 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Benny |Yoshiko Kamei |Ana Lobo |145 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Fernando |Koji Yūsa |Rolando de la Fuente |145 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Olesia |Yuko Kobayashi |Liliana Barba |147 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Entrenador del Growlithe |¿? |Rossy Aguirre |151 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Miki |Atsuko Enomoto |Claudia Motta |151 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Trixie |Yumi Takada |Isabel Martiñón |152 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Dr. Wiseman |Tomohiro Nishimura |Luis Alfonso Padilla |153 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Cherry |Mika Kanai |Gaby Ugarte |155 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sra. Bellows |Rikako Aikawa |Ángela Villanueva |155 |- style="background: #ccf;" ! colspan="5" align="center" |Pokémon: Los Campeones de la Liga Johto |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Whitney |Yuko Miyamura |Liliana Barba |157 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Vendedora |¿? |Ángeles Bravo |157 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Réferi de Whitney |¿? |Rossy Aguirre |157 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Tío Milton |Yuzuru Fujimoto |rowspan="2"|Carlos del Campo |158 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Productor de la radio |¿? |159 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |DJ Mary |Atsuko Enomoto |Cony Madera |159 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Pierre |Yasunori Matsumoto |Ricardo Mendoza |161 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Marie |Satomi Kōrogi |Isabel Romo |161 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Abuelo de Marie |¿? |César Árias |161 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Foster |Nobutoshi Hayashi |Eduardo Garza |162 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Malachi (el del Pidgey) |Motoko Kumai |María Fernanda Morales |163 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Abuelo de Malachi |Kinryū Arimoto |Alfonso Mellado |163 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Dra. Anna |Mako Hyōdō |¿? |164 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Kenzo |Tomomichi Nishimura |José María Iglesias |165 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Shiro |Tomoyuki Shimura |Gabriel Ortiz |165 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Chigusa |Akiko Hiramatsu |Patricia Acevedo |165 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Andreas |Kōsuke Okano |Luis Daniel Ramírez |167 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Zane |Ryotaro Okiayu |Enrique Mederos |168 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |"Ruco" Shuckle |Isamu Tanonaka |Carlos Íñigo |169 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Alex Davis |Daisuke Kishio |Benjamín Rivera |170 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Benji |Yuka Imai |Yamil Atala |171 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Padre de Benji |Takao Ōyama |José Arenas |171 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Nario |Kentarō Itō |Javier Olguín |172 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Lulu |Ai Satō |Maru Guerrero |172 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Annie |Ikue Ōtani |Claudia Motta |172 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Tsuyoshi |Koichi Sakaguchi |¿? |172 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Tetsuya |Katsuyuki Konishi |Ricardo Mendoza |172 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Hisashi |Kenichi Suzumura |Víctor Ugarte |172 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Tokichi |Norio Wakamoto |Víctor Delgado |175 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Zachary Evans |Ikue Ōtani |Patricia Acevedo |176 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Padre de Zachary |Katsuyuki Konishi |Luis Alfonso Padilla |176 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sr. Struso |¿? |Carlos del Campo |176 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Ephraim |Yumiko Kobayashi |Eduardo Garza |177 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Padre de Ephraim |Kōichi Sakaguchi |Carlos Hugo Hidalgo |177 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Madre de Ephraim |Satomi Kōrogi |¿? |177 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Charmaine |Fumiko Orikasa |Elena Ramírez |178 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Granjero de Mareep |Ryūji Saikachi |César Árias |178 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Morty |Masaya Matsukaze |Arturo Mercado Jr. |180 - 181 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px 75px | rowspan="2" |Sakura | rowspan="2" |Mariko Kōda |Ana Lobo |182 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Alondra Hidalgo |5 (Crónicas) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Satsuki |Yumi Touma |María Fernanda Morales |182 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sumomo |Satomi Kōrogi |Patricia Acevedo |182 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Tamao |Rikako Aikawa |Liliana Barba |182 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Koume |Mika Nakai |Rocío Prado |182 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Gan Gogh |Kenichi Ogata |Alfonso Mellado |184 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Sophia |Miyoko Shoji | rowspan="2"|Claudia Motta | rowspan="2"|186 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Ikue Ōtani (joven) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Marcello |Osamu Saka | rowspan="2" |Ricardo Mendoza | rowspan="2" |186 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Kōichi Sakaguchi (joven) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Peggy |Rie Kugimiya |Ana Lobo |187 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Rory |Daisuke Gouri |César Soto |187 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Ramona |Megumi Toyoguchi |Toni Rodríguez |189 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Keegan |Motoko Kumai |Isabel Martiñón |189 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Bucky |Houko Kuwashima |Gaby Ugarte |190 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Goneff |Masaru Ikeda |Roberto Mendiola |191 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Raiden |Katsuyuki Konishi |Ricardo Mendoza |193 |-q | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Shonosuke |Kosei Tomita |Salvador Delgado |193 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Simon |Sukekiyo Kameyama |César Árias | rowspan="2" |194 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Satomi Kōrogi (niño) |Ana Lobo (niño) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Jefe de los estafadores |¿? |Gerardo Vásquez |194 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Tierra |Michiko Neya |Mónica Manjarrez |195 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Jack Mirón |Rokuro Naya |José Luis Castañeda |196 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Reportero |¿? |Daniel Abundis |196 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Temacu |Yukana Nogami |Liliana Barba |197 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Padre de Temacu |¿? |Salvador Delgado |197 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Haruno |Masako Isobe |Laura Torres |199 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mackenzie |Mitsuki Saiga |Liliana Barba |200 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Padre de Mackenzie |Katsuyuki Konishi |Martín Soto |200 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Brad Van Darn |Nobutoshi Hayashi |Luis Daniel Ramírez |202 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Vidso |Kōichi Sakaguchi |Jorge Ornelas |202 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Pietra |Yumi Touma |Cony Madera |203 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Jasmine |Yumi Kakazu |Gaby Ugarte |207 |- | rowspan="2" style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Janina | rowspan="2" |Yuko Sasamoto |Lupita Leal |207 - 208 |- |Patricia Acevedo |223 - 224 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Myron (abuelo de Jasmine) |Toshihiko Nakajima |Leonardo García |207 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Chuck |Nobuaki Kakuda |Luis Alfonso Padilla |208 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Esposa de Chuck |Miho Yamada |Cristina Hernández |208 |- style="background: #ccf;" ! colspan="5" align="center" |Pokémon: La Busqueda del Maestro |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Capitán Marius |Hidetoshi Nakamura |Salvador Delgado |209 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Entrenador del Marril |¿? |Rubén León |209 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Wilbur (el del Pidgey) |Kentarō Itō |Gabriel Ortiz |210 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Dayton |Akiko Hiramatsu |Eduardo Garza |211 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mika |Mika Kanai |Patricia Acevedo |212 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Andrea |Satsuki Yukino |Rommy Mendoza |212 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Padre de Andrea y Mika |¿? |Roberto Mendiola |212 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Joyero |¿? |Moisés Iván Mora |212 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Luka |Rumi Kasahara |Diana Santos |213 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Marcellus |Yuko Satō |Enzo Fortuny |214 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Maya |Yuriko Yamamoto |Ana Lobo |215 - 216 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Christopher |Romi Paku |Rolando de la Fuente |215 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Harrison |Kōichi Sakaguchi |Gustavo Carrillo |215 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Trinity |Tomoko Kawakami |Laura Torres |216 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Rita |Satomi Kōrogi |Mariana Ortiz |217 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sue |Ikue Ōtani |Georgina Sánchez |217 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Líder de ladrones de Digglet |¿? |José Arenas |217 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Airine |Yuko Sumitomo |Elena Ramírez |218 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Jenaro |Kazuya Nakai |Enrique Mederos |218 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Oliver |Motoko Kumai |Arturo Mercado Jr. |219 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Alas Alexander |Chafurin |René García |222 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Carter |Katsuyuki Konishi |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |224 |- | rowspan="2" style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Eusine | rowspan="2" |Shinji Kawada |Gerardo García |224 |- |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |1 - 3 (Crónicas) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sr. Shelby |Takashi Nagasako |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |227 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Wendy |Narumi Hidaka |Rocío Prado |230 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Reclutadora Rocket |Reiko Suzuki |Laura Torres |230 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Lokoko |Tomoe Hanba |Patricia Acevedo |231 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Kiyo |Takeharu Onishi |Andrés Gutiérrez Coto |232 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Callista |Kumiko Yokote |María Fernanda Morales |233 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Tyson |Yoshinori Sonobe |Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza |234 |- | rowspan="2" style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Prof. Sebastian | rowspan="2" |Hidetoshi Nakamura |Luis Daniel Ramírez |234 - 235 |- |Jorge Ornelas |2 (Crónicas) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="3" |Lance | rowspan="3" |Susumu Chiba |Enzo Fortuny |234 - 235 |- | rowspan="2" style="padding: 0;" |75px |Víctor Ugarte |AG097 (temp. 8) |- |Héctor Emmanuel Gómez |AG098 (temp. 8) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Pryce |Motomu Kiyokawa |César Árias |236 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Kōichi Sakaguchi |Carlos Hugo Hidalgo (joven) |236 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sheila |Kazue Komiya |Belinda Martínez |236 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Steven |Kenichi Suzumura |Jesús Barrero |238 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Egan |Michiko Yanagisawa |Enzo Fortuny |239 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Lily |Rie Kugimiya |Ana Lobo |240 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Krystal |Makoto Tsumura |Liliana Barba |241 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Brittany |Yui Horie |Maggie Vera |242 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Madeleine |Miki Itō |Maru Guerrero |243 |- | rowspan="2" style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Ken | rowspan="2" |Toshihiko Seki |Irwin Daayán |245 |- |Enzo Fortuny |AG087 (temp. 7) |- | rowspan="2" style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Mary |Rumi Ochiai |Ana Lucía Ramos |245 |- |Naomi Shindō |Liliana Barba |AG087 (temp. 7) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Delaney |Kenji Nojima |Carlos Hugo Hidalgo |246 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mason |Rikako Aikawa |Isabel Martiñón |246 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Tammy |Sachiko Sugawara |Cristina Hernández |248 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Clair |Yuko Mita |Liliana Barba |249 - 253 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Kaburagi (ayudante de Clair) |Eiji Maruyama |Daniel Abundis |249 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Dorian |Kōichi Tōchika |Arturo Mercado Jr. |254 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Naomi |Yurika Hino |Patricia Acevedo |255 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Nelson |Yoko Soumi |Rommy Mendoza |257 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Prof. Telesu |Masaki Aizawa |José Gilberto Vilchis |258 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Alice Telesu |Akiko Kimura |María Fernanda Morales |258 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Satchel |Yuko Satō |Gabriel Ortiz |260 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Braggo |Akimitsu Takase |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |262 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Chico |Kenichi Suzumura |Moisés Iván Mora |262 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Blurt |Yoshinori Sonobe |Benjamín Rivera |262 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Guarda Mason |Satsuki Yukino |Liliana Barba |262 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Guardián de llama de Ho-Oh |¿? |Luis Alfonso Padilla |263 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Réferi de la Liga Jotho |¿? |Gonzalo Curiel |265 - 270 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Narrador de la Liga Johto |¿? |José Luis Orozco |265 - 270 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Salvador |Daisuke Kishio |Gabriel Ortiz |264 - 265, 267 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Macey |Konomi Maeda |Ana Lobo |265 - 270 |- | rowspan="2" style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Jackson / Vincent (Crónicas) | rowspan="2" |Daisuke Sakaguchi |Enzo Fortuny |265 - 270 |- |Gabriel Ortiz |2 (Crónicas) |- | rowspan="2" style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Kim | rowspan="2" |Makoto Tsumura |Carlos Hugo Hidalgo |271 |- |José Gilberto Vilchis |2 (Crónicas) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Kai |Makoto Higo |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |271, 2 (Crónicas) |- | rowspan="2" style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Kail | rowspan="2" |Yugo Takahashi |Gabriel Ortiz |271 |- |Luis Daniel Ramírez |2 (Crónicas) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Capitán del barco |Katsuyuki Konishi |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |272 |} Voces adicionales *Liliana Barba *Eduardo Garza *Enzo Fortuny *Alfredo Gabriel Basurto *Irwin Daayán *María Fernanda Morales *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *Víctor Ugarte *Benjamín Rivera *Ana Lobo *César Arias *Mariana Ortiz *Jacqueline Castañeda (temporada 1) *Rossy Aguirre (temporadas 1-4) *Carlos Íñigo (temporadas 1-3) *Carlos del Campo (temporadas 1, 3) *Gabriel Ortiz (temporadas 3-5) *Isabel Martiñón (temporadas 3-5) *Patricia Acevedo (temporadas 4-5) Voces adicionales (originales) *Katsuyuki Konishi *Ikue Ōtani *Rikako Aikawa *Unshō Ishizuka (temporada 1) *Megumi Hayashibara (temporadas 1-2) *Shinichiro Miki (temporadas 1-2) *Satsuki Yukino (temporadas 1-3, 5) *Akiko Hiramatsu (temporadas 1, 4-5) *Kōichi Sakaguchi (temporadas 1-2, 4-5) *Satomi Kōrogi (temporadas 1-2, 4-5) *Yumi Toma (temporadas 1, 4) *Mako Hyōdō (temporadas 1, 4) Música : Articulo principal: Anexo:Música de Pokémon En occidente se cambiaron las escenas y la música de los openings japoneses y se hicieron otros diferentes de breve duración. En el caso de los endings en occidente se usan los opening cortados y con créditos. Openings * "Pokémon Theme" '("Tema Pokémon") (temporada 1; episodios 1 - 83) : Cantante original: Jason Paige : Interpretado por: Óscar Roa * ''"Pokémon World" ''("'''''Mundo Pokémon") (temporada 2; episodios 84 - 116) : Cantante original: Russel Velázquez : Interpretado por: Rodrigo Zea * "Pokémon Johto" (temporada 3; episodios 117 - 157) : Cantante original: PJ Lequerica : Interpretado por: Rodrigo Zea * "Born To be a Winner" ("Quiero siempre el triunfo") (temporada 4; episodios 158 - 209) : Cantante original: David Rolfe : Interpretado por: Nicolás Silva y Ricardo Silva * "Believe in me" ("Creer en mí") (temporada 5; episodios 210 - 274) : Cantante original: David Rolfe : Interpretado por: Nicolás Silva y Ricardo Silva Segmentos músicales * "Pokérap" (temporada 1; episodios 1 - 51) : Cantantes originales: James "D Train" Williams, & Baby Floyd; John Loeffler, Louis Cortelezzi, Ken Cummings : Interpretado por: Óscar Roa, Rodrigo Zea y Adolfo Aguirre * "Pikachu's Jukebox" '("La rockola de Pikachu") (temporadas 1-2; episodios 52 - 116) ** '"2BA Master" ("Tengo que ser un maestro Pokémon") ::: Cantante original: Russel Velázquez ::: Interpretado por: Rodrigo Zea y Gerardo Vásquez ** "Viridian City" ("Ciudad Viridian") :: Cantante original: Jason Paige :: Interpretado por: Rodrigo Zea :: Coros: ¿? ** "What kind of Pokémon are you" ("Que clase de Pokémon eres tú") :: Cantante original: Joshua Tyler :: Interpretado por: Óscar Roa y Rodrigo Zea ** "My Best Friends" ("Mis mejores amigos") :: Cantante original: Ray Greene :: Interpretado por: Rodrigo Zea :: Coros: ¿? ** "Double Trouble" ("Equipo Rocket") :: Cantante original: Rachael Lillis (Jessie), Eric Stuart & Ted Lewis (James) & Maddie Blaustein (Meowth) :: Interpretado por: Diana Pérez (Jessie), José Antonio Macías (James) y Gerardo Vásquez (Meowth) ** "Together Forever" ("Por siempre juntos") :: Cantante original: JP Hartmann :: Interpretado por: Óscar Roa * "Pokémon Karaokémon" (temporada 3; episodios 117 - 157) ** "You & Me & Pokémon" ("Tú y yo con Pokémon") :: Cantante original: ¿? :: Interpretado por: Óscar Roa, Nora Giron, Bárbara Ramírez, Alfredo Calderón, Patsy y Maby Vega ** "Two Perfect Girls" ("Dos chicas para mí") :: Cantante original: ¿? :: Interpretado por: Alfredo Calderón y César Vega **''"Pikachu (I Choose You)"'' ("Pikachu (yo te elijo)") :: Interpretado por: Myra ** "All We Wanna Do" ("Vamos a viajar") :: Cantante original: ¿? :: Interpretado por: Óscar Roa, Bárbara Ramírez, César Vega ** "Song of Jigglypuff" ("La canción de Jigglypuff") :: Cantante original: ¿? :: Interpretado por: Óscar Roa 'Temas episodicos' * "The time has come" ("Canción del adiós") (temporada 1; episodio 36) : Cantante original: ¿? : Interpretado por: Óscar Roa * "Roketto-Dan Yo Eien Ni (1st Part)" ("Canción del Equipo Rocket (1ª parte)") (temporada 1; episodio 42) : Cantante original: ¿? : Interpretado por: ¿? * "Mama no Diaji na Pokémon" ("Canción debut de Brittany") (temporada 5; episodio 242) : Cantante original: ¿? : Interpretado por: Gabriela Vega * "Natsuyasumi Fan Club" ("Canción del verano") (temporada 5; episodio 242) : Cantante original: ¿? : Interpretado por: Gabriela Vega * "Roketto-Dan Yo Eien Ni (2nd Part)" ("Canción del Equipo Rocket (2ª parte)") (temporada 5; episodio 242) : Cantante original: ¿? : Interpretado por: Diana Pérez (Jessie), José Antonio Macías (James) y Gerardo Vásquez (Meowth) * "Misty's Goodbye Song" ("Canción despedida de Misty") (temporada 5; episodio 271) : Cantante original: ¿? : Interpretado por: Gabriela Vega Curiosidades *En el episodio 2 de la 1ª temporada, la Enfermera Joy fue doblada por Liliana Barba; pero cuando se comunicó con la enfermera de Ciudad Plateada, esta ultima enfermera fue doblada por Mildred Barrera quien fue su voz durante el resto de la serie (exceptuando algunos capítulos). *En algunas ocasiones de la 1ª temporada, la voz de Pikachu suena extrañamente aguda esto se debe a que en Estados Unidos ocasionalmente, por diferentes razones, no se podía usar el audio original de Pikachu (Ikue Ōtani) por lo que en esas ocasiones la voz de Pikachu fue proporcionada por la actriz de doblaje estadounidense Rachael Lillis la cual quedó con sus sonidos como Pikachu en el doblaje, ya que el posteriormente el audio japonés se conservo durante el resto de las temporadas, aunque en el episodio 17 en que Pikachu tiene diálogos que se entiende, quien lo interpreta Claudia Motta pero con los ruidos de Ikue Ohtani de fondo al igual que los demás pokémon que tenían ruidos de fondo por sus actores originales (japoneses o estadounidenses). *En sus inicios de emisión de la 3ª temporada en Cartoon Network, las canciones de Pokémon Karaokemon se emitían en inglés hasta el Karaoke estaba en inglés; más tarde estos fueron doblados al español y el Karaoke ya no incluía letras quitandole el sentido. ** Esto se puede notar en la edición de vídeo de "El Robo de Totodile" que incluye el karaokemon "You and Me & Pokémon" y "Pikachu I Choose You!" totalmente en ingles. *A finales de la temporada 3, la Ciudad "Goldenrod" se le llamo "Ciudad Caña Dorada", pero en ocasiónes de la 4ª temporada por un error de traducción en la palabra "Rod" (caña) por "Road" (Camino), terminó llamándose "Ciudad Camino Dorado". Edición en video Transmisión Véase también Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Pokémon Categoría:Series transmitidas por Magic Kids Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Franquicias Categoría:Animes de OLM Incorporated Categoría:Series transmitidas por Tooncast Categoría:Series transmitidas por ETC Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series y Películas de 4Kids Entertainment Categoría:Películas y series basadas en Nintendo Categoría:Anime Categoría:Series y Películas de Televix Categoría:Anime de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Redoblajes Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Chilevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Panamericana Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina